SVU Love
by Centon4Eva
Summary: Amanda and Liv are together. This is there story. Femslash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**10/20/2012 8:00 PM**

"Amanda." Liv says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Are you almost done with your paperwork?" Liv asks me.

"Ah…yeah. What about you?" I ask Liv.

"I have one last paragraph to write and then I'll be done." Liv says.

"Ok. Can we stop by the store before heading home?" I ask Liv. Liv and I got together four months after I transferred here from Atlanta. Liv almost broke up with me when my gambling addiction came to light. I should have told her about my addiction when we started going steady. Instead of breaking up with me, she got me help, and we've been going strong ever sense. We moved in together a month ago. We live in a nice apartment four blocks away from the station. Everyone in the station knows of our relationship. Captain said that as long as we don't bring our personal lives into work, he'll let us remain partners. **(A.N. Does that make sense?)**

"Sure. What do we need at the store?" Liv asks me.

"Ah...we need beer, wine, milk, bread, bananas, yogurt, and butter." I say.

"We need coffee too." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:30 PM**

Liv and I walk into the store and after grabbing a shopping cart, we start shopping. We head to the dairy section, grab yogurt, butter, and milk. After the dairy section, we head to the bakery area, grab bread, and then we head to the produce area, and grab bananas. After grabbing a twelve pack of Coors Light, we grab a bottle of bottle of white wine, and head to the check-out lane. This week is Liv's week to pay. Last week was my turn to pay.

**A Few Hours Later…11:45 PM**

After Liv and I finish watching a movie, we go to bed. Good night everyone.

**A.N. I'm sorry this chapter was so boring. It's just a starter chapter. I love Rolivia. That's why I decided to start a Rolivia fic. The next chapter will be kind of boring too. Liv and Amanda will have a day off in the next chapter. As far as the money thing goes, one week Liv buys the groceries, lunch, dinner, drinks, and the next week, Amanda buys the groceries, lunch, dinner, and drinks. I hope that all makes sense. Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing. I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**10/21/2012 9:00 AM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick up my phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I mumble. No answer.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello." I say again.

"Hello." I say a bit more loudly. Still no answer. After rolling my eyes, I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and set my phone down on the nightstand.

"Who was it?" Liv asks me.

"I don't know." I say as I lay back down. A couple minutes later…_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I reach over to the nightstand with my left hand, pick up my phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say. No answer.

"Hello." I say.

"Hello." I say again.

"Damn it." I say as I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and put the phone down on the nightstand. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Liv reaches over to the nightstand on her side of the bed, picks up her phone, slides the slider to the right, and puts the phone to her ear.

"Benson." Liv says.

"Hello." Liv says.

"Hello." Liv says again.

"Sir? Sir? Are you there sir? Listen." Liv says as she takes the phone away from her ear and presses on the speakerphone icon. Whoever called her is breathing heavy.

"Liv…it's Simon." Simon says.

"Simon? What…what are you doing calling me?" Liv asks Simon.

"I…I need your help Liv. I…I escaped from jail, and…" Before Simon can finish his sentence, Liv interrupts him.

"You did what?" Liv yells. I place my right hand on her lower back and she takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"I…I escaped from jail. I…I need some money Liv. I'm…" Before Simon can finish his sentence, Liv interrupts him.

"You almost cost me my job, my pension. I'm not going to help you Simon." Liv says as she presses the end button and sets the phone down on the bed.

"Why…why does he do this to me? He…he only calls me when he needs help. I…I don't understand." Liv says. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Liv picks up her phone, slides the slider to the right, presses on the speakerphone icon, and sets the phone back down on the bed.

"Liv…please…please help me. I…I need some money for a bus ticket and…" Before Simon can finish his sentence, Liv interrupts him.

"I'm not going to help you Simon, so stop calling me." Liv says.

"Please…please Liv. Please." Simon says.

"No Simon." Liv says as she presses the end button and lets out a sigh. _Ring! Ring! Ring! _Liv picks up her phone, slides the slider to the right, presses on the speakerphone icon, and sets the phone back down on the bed.

"Leave me alone Simon. I can't help you." Liv says.

"Liv…it's Cragen. I was calling to tell you that your brother has escaped from jail; but I guess you already knew that. Did he contact you?" Cragen asks Liv.

"Yes…he…he has called me a couple of times. He wants money. I…I told him no." Liv says.

"Good. Enjoy your day off Liv and Amanda." Cragen says.

"We will captain. Thank you." I say.

"Bye guys." Cragen says.

"Bye." Liv and I say in unison. Liv picks up her phone, presses on end, and sets the phone back down on the bed.

"Do you want to shower and get dressed?" I ask Liv.

"I…I guess." Liv mumbles.

"Ok." I say. After Liv and I get out of bed, we head into the bathroom and Liv turns on the shower and once the water is hot, we take off our clothes and step into the shower.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:45 AM**

Liv and I walk hand in hand into the diner across the street from our apartment building.

"Welcome to Eggs In The Nest. How many people are in your party?" The hostess asks Liv and I.

"Two." I say.

"Ok. Follow me please." She says as she picks up two menus and starts walking in the direction of a booth. A few seconds later, she sets our menus down on the table and then says…

"Your waitress will be with you in a couple of minutes."

"Ok…thanks." Liv says.

"You're welcome." The hostess says as she walks away.

"I love you Liv." I say.

"I love you too." Liv says.

"You're gonna be ok…I promise." I say.

"I know. I wish Simon and I had a better relationship…you know?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah, I know. I wish my sister and I had a better relationship." I say.

"You will one of these days." Liv says.

"You're…you're right. Anyways, let's talk about something else. What do you want to do today?" I ask Liv.

"Can we go to a movie?" Liv asks me.

"Sure. What do you want to go see?" I ask Liv.

"Can we see Paranormal Activity 4?" Liv asks me.

"Ugh…I guess." I say.

"I know you hate the Paranormal Activity movies; but if you watch it with me, I'll make you your favorite dinner tonight." Liv says.

"Really?" I ask Liv.

"Yes, really." Liv says.

"Ok." I say. A couple of minutes later, a waitress walks up to our table.

"Hello ladies. My name is Erin and I'll be your waitress today. Can I get you guys started with something to drink?" Erin asks Liv and I.

"Can I get a cup of coffee please?" I ask Erin.

"Sure, and for you?" She asks Liv.

"Coffee's fine. Thanks." Liv says.

"Ok. Do you guys know what you want to eat yet?" Erin asks Liv and I.

"Ah…I do. What about you baby? Do you know what you want to eat yet?" Liv asks me.

"Yes…yes I do. Do you want to order first? Or do you want me to?" I ask Liv.

"You can order first if you want to." Liv says.

"Ok. Can I get the deep fried French toast please?" I ask Erin.

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" Erin asks me.

"Scrambled." I say.

"Hash-browns or home-fries?" Erin asks me.

"Home-fries." I say.

"Ok, and for you?" Erin asks Liv.

"Can I get the two egg breakfast with sausage, home-fries, and an English muffin please?" Liv asks Erin.

"How do you want your eggs cooked?" Erin asks Liv.

"Scrambled." Liv says.

"Ok. I'll bring you guys some coffee in a couple of minutes, ok?" Erin asks Liv and I.

"Ok." Liv and I say in unison. After Erin picks up our menus, she shoots us a smile and walks away.

"I think I might go for a run after dinner tonight." I say.

"You'll have your weapon with you right?" Liv asks me.

"Right." I say.

"Can I see your phone?" Liv asks me.

"Ah…sure." I say as I take my phone out of my pocket and hand it to Liv.

"Thanks." Liv says as she takes her phone out of her pocket and sets it on the table. A few seconds later…

"Hmmm, the numbers don't match." Liv mumbles.

"What?" I ask Liv.

"Oh, ahh…I was seeing whether or not the number that called you earlier was the same number that called me." Liv says.

"Hah?" I ask Liv.

"I'm not making any sense. Ah…my brother wasn't the one that called you earlier." Liv says as she hands me back my phone. I set it down on the table.

"Oh…ok…now I understand. Someone was probably pulling a prank on me earlier." I say.

"Yeah probably." Liv says as she picks up her coffee and takes a sip.

**A.N. That's it for this chapter. The next one will be a bit longer. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Little Over An Hour Later…11:15 AM**

Liv and I walk up to the ticket booth at the movie theatre. The movie theatre is only five blocks away from our apartment, so we walked here from the restaurant.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you today?" The man in the ticket booth asks Liv and I.

"Can I get two tickets for Paranormal Activity 4 please?" Liv asks the man.

"Sure." The man says. A few seconds later… "You're total comes to 34.50." The man says.

"Jesus Christ. Going to a movie is expensive." Liv says.

"Let me pay for half." I say. I start to reach into my pocket to take out my wallet; but Liv places her hand on my arm and says…

"I got it baby. Don't worry."

"You sure?" I say as I take my hand out of my pocket.

"I'm sure." Liv says. After taking her wallet out of her pocket, she opens it, takes out her debit card, and hands it to the man. After the man swipes her debit card through the machine, he hands it back to her and she puts it away. After the tickets finish printing out, he hands the tickets to Liv.

"Thank you sir." Liv says.

"You're welcome Detective." He says. Liv and I head inside the theatre and walk up to the concession stand.

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?" The man asks Liv and I. He's looking directly at me.

"What do you want baby?" Liv asks me.

"Ahhhhh, can I get a large Pepsi please?" I ask the man.

"Sure thing cutie. Would you guys like anything else to eat or drink?" The man asks me. He's still staring at me.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" I ask the guy.

"Sorry ma'am. It's just, you have really pretty eyes." He says.

"Ah…thanks." I say.

"You're welcome. I hope I'm not being to forward; but would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" The man asks me. I hear Liv growl. I place my left hand on her lower back and I smile as I feel her calm down almost instantly.

"I'm on a date with my girlfriend right now." I say.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I had no idea you two were together. Ah…let me get you your drink." He says.

"I want a diet Pepsi." Liv says.

"O…ok." The man says. A couple of minutes later, he hands us our drinks.

"Thanks." I say.

"You're…you're welcome. Your guys' drinks are on me. Once again, I'm sorry for asking you out on a date." The man says.

"It's ok. Thanks for the free drinks." I say. After Liv and I put straws into our drinks, we turn around, and start walking in the direction of the movie theatre.

"Fucking jerk." Liv mumbles.

"Liv." I scold.

"What? That guy was hitting on you, and you were letting it happen." Liv says.

"Excuse me. I told him that I was on a date with you, and I also told him to stop staring at me." I say defensively. A few seconds later…

"Mmm sorry." Liv mumbles.

"I hate it when you get jealous." I say.

"I…I know you do. I'm working on it baby. I promise." Liv says.

"Good. Kiss." I say.

"Kiss." Liv says. She gives me a kiss.

**A Little Less Than Two Hours Later…1:00 PM**

"That movie was horrible." Liv says.

"I agree." I say.

"The first three were pretty good; but the forth one…was absolutely horrible. It wasn't scary at all." Liv says.

"I agree." I say.

"Can we head to the store before going home? Or do you want to go home now, and head to the store later?" Liv asks me.

"Let's head to the store now." I say.

"Ok." Liv says. After interlacing our hands, we exit the movie theatre and start walking down the street.

**A Few Minutes Later…1:45 PM**

Liv and I just got home, and after putting our groceries away, we head to our bedroom so we can take a nap. After taking off our shirts and pants, we pull back the covers on the bed and lie down. _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! _

"I got it." I mumble. I get out of bed, open the nightstand, and grab my gun.

"Why do you need your gun?" Liv asks me.

"Most people knock on the door, not bang on it." I say. Liv nods her head in understanding. After throwing on a pair of pajama pants that were lying on the floor, I put on my shirt, exit the bedroom and walk to the front door. I raise my gun, and open the front door. The man puts his hands above his head and yells…

"Don't shoot. Don't shoot. Don't shoot!"

"Who the hell are you?" I ask him.

"My…my name is Elliot Stabler. I'm Liv's ex-partner. Who the hell are you?" Elliot asks me.

"Amanda Rollins. I'm Liv's girlfriend." I say.

"Girlfriend?" Elliot asks me.

"Yes, girlfriend." I say.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Liv says.

"I…I came to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you in months and…" Before Elliot can finish his sentence, Liv interrupts him.

"Leave!" Liv yells.

"Liv please. I…" Before Elliot can finish his sentence, Liv interrupts him.

"Leave now, and don't ever come back!" Liv yells.

"O…ok. I'm…I'm sorry Liv, for everything. Just so you know, a man in computer crimes gave me your address." Elliot says as he turns to his left, and starts walking down the hall. I lower my gun and shut the door. I turn around and wrap my arms around Liv. She has tears streaming down her face.

"Shhhhh baby. It's ok now. He's gone. Shhhhhh." I mumble. A few minutes later, Liv let's go of me and I let go of her.

"Can…can we go lay down?" Liv asks me.

"Sure baby." I say. Liv and I head to our bedroom. After I put my gun in the nightstand drawer, Liv and I strip down to our bras and underwear, and climb into bed. Liv rolls onto her right side and I roll onto my right side and drape my arm over Liv's stomach.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too baby. I'm sorry about earlier." Liv says.

"There's nothing to be sorry about baby." I say. A few minutes later, Liv and I fall asleep.

**A Couple Of Hours Later…4:05 PM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick up my phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Amanda, it's Cragen." Cragen says.

"Hey…hey Captain. How are you doing?" I ask Cragen.

"I'm doing well. I was just calling to tell you that Simon was arrested a few blocks away from Olivia's old apartment building." Cragen says.

"Ok, thanks for calling me Captain." I say.

"You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Captain says.

"Bye." I say as I press end, and set my phone down on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Liv asks me.

"That was Captain." I say.

"Does he want us to work?" Liv asks me. **(A.N. I realize that sentence doesn't make much sense. Olivia wants to know if Cragen called to tell them that he needs them to go into work.)**

"No. He called to tell me that Simon was arrested a few blocks from your old apartment building." I say. Liv lays back down and puts her left arm over her eyes.

"Are you ok baby?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head no.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes.

**A Few Minutes Later…4:20 PM**

Liv and I just got done talking. She told me everything there was to know about Elliot and Simon.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too. I'm going to go start on dinner. Why don't you go ahead and watch some TV while I'm cooking." Liv says.

"I haven't watched TV in ages." I say. Liv rolls her eyes, gives me a kiss, and gets out of bed. After putting on a pair of shorts and a T-Shirt, she exits the bedroom. After getting out of bed, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a wife-beater, exit the bedroom, and head to the living room. I plop down on the couch, pick up the remote, and turn the TV on.

"Amanda!" Liv yells.

"Yeah!" I yell back.

"What did you do with the…never mind. I found it!" Liv yells.

"Ok!" I yell. I turn the channel to ESPN and the pregame show for the NLCS is on. It took me four months of going to meetings to finally get over gambling addiction. Now I'm able to watch sports without having the urge to place a bet.

**A Few Minutes Later…5:05 PM**

"Do you want me to make you a plate and bring it to you? Or do you want to eat in the dining room?" Liv yells.

"I want to eat in the dining room." I yell back.

"Ok." Liv yells. After turning off the TV, I stand up, and make my way into the dining room.

"Mmmmm, smells good baby." I say.

"Thanks. Go ahead and sit down and I'll make you a plate." Liv says.

"Ok." I say as I take a seat at the table. After Liv finishes making me a plate of food, she sets it down in front of me.

"Mmmmm, thanks baby." I say as I pick up my fork, scoop up some mashed potatoes, and put the fork in my mouth. I bite down on something hard, and let out a groan. I reach into my mouth and grab the offending object. I take it out of my mouth and my eyes go wide at the sight of a mashed potato covered ring. I swallow the mashed potatoes in my mouth.

"Oh my god." I mumble.

"Liv. What…what is this?" I ask Liv.

"It's an engagement ring." Liv says.

"Oh my god." I say. Liv stands up and walks over to me. She takes the ring out of my hand, cleans it off with a rag she took out of her pocket, drops to one knee, and says…

"I know hiding the ring in your food is really, really, cliché; but I couldn't think of any other way to propose to you, so I stuck the ring in the mashed potatoes before bringing the food into the dining room, and anyways, Amanda Rollins, will you Marry Me?" Liv asks me. Tears are pouring down my face. I shake my head yes, and Liv stands up, grabs my left hand, and slips the ring onto my ring finger. I lean forward and kiss Liv. I kiss her again and this time I deepen it. We make out for a couple of minutes, and then pull away from each other.

"I love you so much baby." I say.

"I love you too." Liv says.

"Let's finish eating and then go to bed. Ok?" Liv asks me.

"Ok." I say.

**A Little Over An Hour Later…6:20 PM**

"Cum with me baby. Cum all over my fingers." Liv whispers into my ear. My fingers are buried deep inside of her and her fingers are buried deep inside of me. A few thrusts later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, we pull out of each other and I stick my fingers in my mouth and Liv lets out a groan.

"Shit baby. Are you trying to get me worked up again?" Liv asks me.

"Maybe. Maybe not." I say.

"If you are trying to get me worked up again, its working." Liv says.

**A Few Hours Later…9:30 PM**

We made Love for another or so, watched TV, and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**10/22/2012 6:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of the alarm clock going off. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand and turn the alarm clock off. I look to my left, and frown at the sight of an empty bed.

"Liv!" I yell.

"Liv!" I yell again.

"In in the kitchen!" Liv yells back.

"Ok!" I yell. After getting out of bed, I put on a pair of pajama pants and a wife-beater, exit the bedroom, and head to the kitchen.

"Mmmm, something smells good." I say.

"I'm making a cream cheese and steak omelet." Liv says.

"Seriously?" I ask Liv.

"Yeah. Don't knock it until you try it." Liv says.

"Do you need any help?" I ask Liv.

"Ah…no." Liv says.

"Ok." I say.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:01 AM**

Liv sets a plate of food down in front of me, and I pick up my fork, cut off a bite of omelet, stab the piece of omelet, and put the fork in my mouth. I chew the bite and let out a groan.

"Mmmmm, this is really good baby." I say.

"Thanks." Liv says.

"You didn't hide anything in it did you?" I ask Liv.

"No, now hurry up and eat. I'll be in the shower." Liv says.

"You're not going to eat?" I ask Liv.

"I already ate." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:15 AM**

After doing the dishes, I exit the kitchen, and make my way to the bedroom. After taking my clothes off, I walk into the bathroom, take my ring off, (I rinsed it off when I was doing the dishes. It had dried mashed potatoes on it.) walk over to the shower, open the door, and step into the shower.

"Can you get my back?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say. Liv hands me the soapy wash cloth and I start washing her back. Once her back is covered in soap, she turns around, and gives me a kiss. A few minutes later, the both of us are done showering. After Liv turns the water off, we get out of the shower, dry off, wrap towels around ourselves, and head into the bedroom.

"Do you think I should wear jeans or dress pants to work?" Liv asks me.

"Jeans. I love the way your ass looks in jeans." I say. Liv rolls her eyes at me and gives me a kiss. A few minutes later, we finish getting dressed, and after strapping our guns, hand cuffs, shields, and cell phones to our belts, we exit the bedroom.

"Shit." I say.

"What?" Liv asks me.

"I left my ring in the bathroom." I say.

"Why'd you take it off?" Liv asks me.

"I didn't want it getting any more wet than it already was." I say. **(A.N. Does that make sense?)**

"That makes sense." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:45 AM**

"Is that for us?" Munch asks Liv.

"Yup." Liv says as she hands him the large box of donuts we bought for the team on the way to the station.

"Ahhhhh, thanks Liv." Munch says.

"You're welcome." Liv says. I set the coffee cup holder on his desk.

"Thanks Aman…oh my god. Is…is that a ring on your finger?" Munch asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Wow…congratulations guys." Munch says as he stands up and hugs Liv and I.

"Thanks." Liv and I say in unison.

"Why are you congratulating Amanda and Liv?" Fin asks Munch.

"Liv and Amanda are getting married." Munch says.

"Congratulations guys." Fin says as he hugs Liv and I.

"I wish I had a diamond on my ring." Munch says.

"You told me you didn't like diamonds." Fin says.

"I like them now that I see one on someone else's finger." Munch says.

"I'll buy you one for Christmas." Fin says.

"Really?" Munch asks Fin.

"Yes." Fin says.

"We've got a case guys." Cragen says.

"What do we got?" Liv asks Cragen.

"A six year old girl named Alysse was kidnapped on her way to school. I need you four to head down to P.S. 38. Keep me updated ok?" Captain asks the four of us.

"Yes captain." I say. Captain nods at all of us and walks back to his office.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:45 AM**

I spent well over half an hour talking to witnesses. None of them saw anything. Before I can walk over to Liv, I am stopped by a lady dressed in a black jacket and blue jeans.

"Detective." The lady says.

"Yes, how can I help you ma'am?" I ask the lady.

"My name is Eleanor Anderson. I live across the street from the school. I was walking my dog, when the kidnapping happened." Eleanor says.

"Ok…can you tell me what happened?" I ask Eleanor. I take my small notepad and a pen out of the right pocket in my jacket. _This might be the break I was waiting for._

"I was walking my dog home, and I was about to walk up the steps to my house, when I heard a scream. I turned around and saw a little girl getting shoved into a black van by a woman. She was wearing a green Jets jersey and a pair of black jeans." The lady says.

"Ok. Did you get a look at the license plate?" I ask Eleanor.

"Yes, the first three letters were ALX." Eleanor says.

"Ok, thank you so much ma'am. If you can think of anything else, call me…ok?" I ask Eleanor as I hand her my card.

"Ok." Eleanor says. After putting my notebook and pen into my left jacket pocket, I turn around and start walking towards Liv and Munch. A few seconds later, I tap Liv on the shoulder and she turns around and smiles at me.

"Any luck?" I ask Liv.

"No one I talked to saw anything or heard anything." Liv says.

"I talked to a woman named Eleanor. She lives across the street from the school. She told me that she saw a woman shoving Alysse into a black van. The woman was wearing a green Jets jersey and a pair of black jeans. I asked her if she got a look at the license plate, and she said yes. The first three letters of the license plate are ALX." I say.

"Wow…ok. I wish we had more witnesses like her." Liv says.

"Me too." Munch and I say in unison.

"Where's Fin?" I ask Munch.

"He's getting security tapes from Subway, Al's Bagels, and the school. He's also getting Alysse's information from the Principal." Munch says.

"Ok. As soon as he's done doing that, we should head back to the station, and call the girl's parents and tell them that their daughter is missing." I say.

"Good idea." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:15 AM**

The four of us walk into the bullpen and after taking off our jackets and placing them on the back of our chairs, we head to Captain Cragen's office. Liv knock on the door.

"Come in!" Cragen yells. Liv opens the door and the four of us walk into the room. Munch shuts the door.

"You guys weren't gone very long. Did you find anything?" Captain asks the four of us.

"I talked to a woman by the name of Eleanor. She told me that she saw a woman push Alysse into a black van, and she also told me that the woman was wearing a green Jets jersey and a pair of black jeans. I asked her if she got a look at the license plate, and she said yes. The first three letters are ALX." I say.

"Good work Amanda. I want you and Liv to look up black vans with license plates that start with the letters ALX…ok?" Cragen asks Liv and I.

"Ok Captain." I say.

"What did you guys get?" Cragen asks Fin and Munch.

"We got Alysse's information from the school. We also got security tapes from the school, Subway, and Al's bagels." Fin says.

"Ok. I want the both of you to look over the security tapes. I'll call Alysse's parents and tell them that their daughter is missing." Cragen says.

"Ok. Here's Alysse's information." Fin says as he hands captain a piece of paper.

"Thanks, now get to work." Cragen says.

"Yes Captain." We say in unison.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:45 AM**

"I've got something!" I yell. Liv stands up and walks over to me.

"What do you got?" Liv asks me.

"I think I found our van. It's registered to Alexandra Brown. She lives at 1425 Jefferson Street. She has a criminal record. She's been arrested for kidnapping, armed robbery, and assault." I say.

"Nice job baby." Liv says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

**A Few Minutes Later…10:20 AM**

"Alexandra Brown. This is the NYPD. Open up!" Liv yells. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _The SWAT team, Liv, Munch, Fin and I hit the deck. A couple of minutes later, the SWAT team bust the door open, throw in a flash bang, and then enter the house. Liv, Munch, Fin, and I have to wait outside until we get the all clear. A couple of minutes later…

"Clear!" One of the SWAT team members yell.

"Clear!" Another one yells.

"Clear!" Another one yells.

"I found the girl!" Another one yells.

"It's clear in here detectives. You can come in now!" Another one yells. **(A.N. I'm sorry for being so repetitive.) **Liv, Munch, Fin and I enter the apartment and I smile at the sight of Alysse.

"Hey baby girl. How are you?" I ask Alysse as I take her out of the hands of the SWAT member that found her.

"I want my mommy and daddy." Alysse says. I carry Alysse outside and hand her to a uniformed officer.

"Call Captain Cragen in Manhattan SVU and tell him that we found Alysse." I say to the officer.

"Ok." The officer says. I walk back inside and over to Liv.

"Wow." I mumble.

"Yeah." Liv mumbles. A man and a woman lie dead on the living room floor. The man is holding the gun in his hand.

"Why would he shoot his partner and then himself?" I ask Liv.

"I don't know. We should call Warner." Liv says.

"Good idea." I mumble.

**A.N. Well, that's the end to this chapter. What will Warner find? Well, you'll have to find out next chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A Few Hours Later...1:45 PM**

"Did you find anything out of the ordinary Mel?" I ask Mel.

"No. The evidence shows that he shot his partner and then he shot himself." Mel says.

"Ok, thanks Mel." I say.

"You're welcome." Mel says. Liv and I exit the morgue and head to the elevator. I press the up button, and a few seconds later, the elevator doors open and we step into the elevator. I press the button for the second floor. The doors close, and the elevator starts moving.

**A Few Minutes Later...1:52 PM**

"What did Mel find?" Captain asks Liv and I.

"She didn't find anything out of the ordinary sir. She said that the evidence shows that the man shot his female accomplice and then he shot himself." I say.

"Ok. After you guys finish your report on the case, you can go home...ok? Oh, and you're both on call until midnight tonight...ok?" Captain asks Liv and I.

"Ok sir. Thanks." Liv says.

**A Little Over An Hour Later...3:03 PM**

"You almost done baby?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah, I just...I just need to sign my name, and I'll be done." I mumble. I sign my name at the bottom of the report.

"Are you ok?" Liv asks me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I say.

"Don't lie to me Amanda. You're not very good at it." Liv says.

"My stomach hurts." I say. Liv scoots her chair towards me, and starts rubbing my back.

"Do you want to go home?" Liv asks me. I shake my head no. The reason I don't want to go home right is because I feel nauseous and I think I might have to throw up.

"Ok." Liv says. A couple of minutes later...

"Can you hand me the trashcan please?" I ask Liv. Liv picks up the trashcan that's next to my desk, and hands it to me.

"Thanks." I mumble. A couple of minutes later...the nausea goes away.

"I...I think I'm ok now." I mumble. I hand the trashcan to Liv and she sets it down next to my desk.

"Can...can we go home please?" I ask Liv.

"Yes. I'm going to go give Captain our reports. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Liv says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...3:09 PM**

"Come on baby, let's go home." Liv says.

"Ok." I mumble. I push my chair away from my desk and stand up. I start to stumble a bit and Liv steadies me and helps me sit back down in my chair.

"Can somone go get Melinda?" Liv yells.

"I don't feel good Liv." I mumble.

"What's going on Liv? Why do you need Melinda?" Fin asks Liv.

"Amanda's sick." Liv says.

"I'll go get her. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Fin says.

**A Few Minutes Later...3:16 PM**

"Amanda honey, can you tell me what's wrong?" Mel asks me.

"I'm dizzy. My stomach hurts, and I'm nauseous." I say.

"Ok. When was the last time you ate?" Mel asks me. _Crap. Liv's gonna kill me. I haven't told her that I suffer from hypoglycemia. _I told Melinda a few days after I started working here. I haven't had an episode in a while, because I've been eating regularly. _Damn it. I should have told Liv. She's gonna be mad at me. I hope she doesn't yell. I don't like it when she yells at me. _

"This morning." I say.

"Ok. Where do you keep your glucose tabs?" Mel asks me. I point to the drawer that the tablets are in.

"Glucose tabs? What's going on Mel? What's wrong with Amanda?" Liv asks Melinda.

"You didn't tell her?" Mel asks me. I shake my head no.

"Amanda suffers from hypoglycemia. She's sick right now, because her blood sugar is low." Mel says.

"Shit Amanda. Why didn't you tell me?" Liv asks me.

"Mmmm sorry. I didn't tell you because, because I...I haven't had...had an episode in...in four years. The...the only reason I...I told Mel was...was because she's a doctor, and...and I wanted her to know, just...just in case something ever happened to...to me." I say.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you baby. I'm just really scared right now, and you know how I get when I'm scared." Liv says.

"I...I know." I mumble.

"Open." Mel says. I open my mouth and Mel puts a tablet into my mouth and I chew it and swallow it.

"How long does it take for the tablets to take affect?" Liv asks Mel.

"They take roughly 10 minutes to take affect." Mel says.

**Ten Minutes Later...3:28 PM**

"I...I feel better now." I say.

"Good. Do you still have work to do?" Mel asks me.

"No." I say.

"Good. I want you to go home, eat, and take a nap...ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"You've gotta eat Amanda." Mel says.

"I know. I know." I say.

"I'm going to go back downstairs. Call me if you need me, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later...4:45 PM**

After Liv and I left the station, we went to the diner across the street from our apartment building, ate, and now, we're lying in bed.

"I'm sorry I never told you that I suffer from hypoglycemia." I say.

"It's ok. I'm sorry I snapped at your earlier." Liv says.

"It's ok. I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too baby." Liv says.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Next Day...6:45 AM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick up my phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I mumble.

"Amanda, its Fin. Captain just called me and told me that we've got a case. A young woman was found raped, and beaten to death in an apartment in your apartment building. Apartment 19C. Captain wants you and Liv to head down to the apartment and start investigating the crime. Munch and I are going to talk to her neighbors and see if they heard anything. See you soon." Fin says.

"Ok. Bye." I mumble. I take the phone away from my ear, press end, and set my phone back down on the nightstand.

"Who was that?" Liv asks me.

"That was Fin. A...a woman was found raped, and beaten to death in Apartment 19C in our apartment building, and Captain wants us to head down to the apartment and start investigating the crime. Munch and Fin are going to talk to her neighbors and see if they heard anything." Amanda says.

"Shit...I hope it wasn't one of our friends." Liv says.

"Me too." I mumble.

A Few Minutes Later...7:00 AM

Liv and I just got done showering, and after getting dressed, we strap our guns, cuffs, cell phones, and badges to our belts, leave the bedroom, and walk to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Liv asks me.

"Do we have anymore steak?" I ask Liv.

"Yes." Liv says.

"Can I have steak and eggs?" I ask Liv.

"Sure." Liv says.

"Thanks baby." I say.

"You're welcome." Liv says.

"Can I talk to you about something?" I ask Liv.

"Sure." Liv says.

"Would you mind if I ask Mel to be my maid of honor?" I ask Liv.

"Wow...ah...I...I don't know what to say right now." Liv says.

"What?" I ask her.

"I...I...ah...why...why do you want Mel to be your maid of honor?" Liv asks me.

"She's my friend Liv. I don't have many of them; but I do have one." I say.

"Why don't you ask Fin or...or Munch to be your maid...or man of honor?" Liv asks me.

"I want Mel to be my maid of honor. Why are you so against the idea?" I ask Liv.

"I'm...I'm. I...I just...fuck. I...I don't want my ex-girlfriend as your maid of honor...ok?" Liv says angrily.

"No, not ok. Why don't you want me to ask Mel to be my maid of honor?" I ask Liv.

"I...I just...I...I think its kind...kind of weird that...that you want my ex-girlfriend to...to be your maid of honor." Liv says.

"Why is it weird Liv? Mel's my friend, and I want her to be in our wedding. Is...Oh my god. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. You...you still have feelings for her don't you? Don't you? That's why you think it's weird that I want Mel in our wedding. Oh my god..." Before I can finish my sentence, Liv interrupts me.

"Amanda..." Liv says.

"You still have feelings for her, don't you?" I ask Liv.

"Amanda." Liv says.

"Look at you Liv. You can't even deny it. This...this hole time, I thought I was the only one that your heart belonged too. You...you...fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I can't believe you right now Liv. I...I...can't...I can't do this right now. My head hurts. I'll...I'll be at the station if you need me. Here's your fucking ring." I say as I take off my engagement ring, throw it at Olivia, and exit the apartment. I make my way down to Apartment 19 C. A few minutes later, I enter apartment 19 C and head straight for Melinda.

"You stupid bitch!" I yell as I start running towards Melinda. Fin wraps his arms around my waist.

"Let go of me damn it! Let go of me!" I yell.

"Calm the fuck down Amanda. What's gotten into you? Why are you yelling?" Fin asks me.

"I'm gonna kill you Melinda. You're fucking dead. Do you hear me? Dead!" I yell. Fin drags me out of the apartment.

"What's gotten into you Amanda? Why are you threatening Melinda?" Fin asks me.

"Liv...Liv...Liv still...still has feelings...for...for Melinda. I'm gonna kill the fucking bitch. Let go of me. Let go of me!" I yell as loud as I can.

"I'm...I'm not going to let go of you until you promise me that you're not going to rush into the apartment and beat the living hell out of Melinda." Fin says.

"I...I promise." I mumble.

"Amanda." Fin says.

"I...I promise alright. Not let go of me!" I yell. Fin lets go of me, and I run back into the apartment and before I can reach Mel, I am grabbed from behind by someone. I turn around and punch the person in the nose. The person let's go of me and I turn around and start running towards Mel again. Someone tackles me to the ground and puts a pair of handcuffs on me.

"You ok John?" Fin asks Munch.

"I...I think she broke my nose." Munch says. Fin gets off of me, grabs me by the arms, and pulls me to a standing position.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Fin asks me.

"Liv...she...she still has feelings for Melinda. She...she still loves her. She still loves her." I mumble as I start to cry.

"Let...let go of her Fin." Mel says. Fin lets go of me, and Mel walks over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry Mel. I...I didn't...I didn't mean what I said earlier. I...I was mad. So mad. I'm sorry." I mumble.

"It's ok Amanda. I understand. Did...did Liv say that she was still in love with me? Or did...how...how did you come to the conclusion that Liv is still in love with me?" Mel asks me.

"I...I asked Liv if...if she would mind if I asked you to be my maid of honor, and...And she said that it was weird that I wanted you to be my maid of honor, and...And then I kind of asked her if she still had feelings for you, and...And she...she didn't deny it Mel. She didn't deny it." I mumble as I start crying harder.

"Can you take the handcuffs off of her please?" Mel asks Fin. Fin takes the handcuffs off of me and I wrap my arms around Mel and burry my head in her neck.

"Listen Amanda. I don't love Liv anymore. I used to; but I stopped loving her a couple of months after her and I broke up. I'm sorry Amanda. I'm sorry that Liv may still have feelings for me. You...you have to understand that I don't have feelings for her anymore. I don't...ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Amanda baby...I love you. I love you a lot. More than I ever loved Mel. Please baby. Please believe me. I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. So sorry. I'm sorry I didn't deny my feelings for Mel as fast as you wanted me too. I'm sorry." Liv says. She walks over to Mel and I, and I let go of Mel and wrap my arms around Liv.

"I'm going to go check on Munch." Mel says.

"What's wrong with Munch?" Liv asks me.

"I...I punched him. He...he grabbed me, to...to stop me from going after Mel, and...And I punched him." I say. Liv lets go of me. She has that look on her face. That look that lets me know that I'm in trouble.

"Why were you going after Mel?" Liv asks me.

"I...I was mad at her, because...because I thought that you still had feelings for her, and...And I tried to go after her a couple of times, and...And the first time that I tried to go after her, Fin stopped me and...And he...he dragged me out of the apartment and...And I told him...I told him that you still have feelings for Mel, and...And then I asked him to let go of me, and he said that...that he wasn't going to let go of me until I promise not to go after Mel again, and...And I said that I promise...and he let go of me and I ran back into the apartment and went after Mel again, and...And Munch tried to stop me, by...by grabbing me from behind, and...And I turned around and punched him in the nose, and...And he let go of me and I started running towards Mel again; but...but before I could reach her, Fin tackled me to the ground and...And put handcuffs on me. He...he stood me up and...And I told him once again, that...that you still have feelings for Mel, and then Mel...Mel told Fin to let go of me, and he did, and...And then she walked over to me, put her hands on my shoulders, and...And I told her that I was sorry, and that...that I didn't mean what I said earlier, and...and she told me that she no longer has feelings for you, and then a few seconds later, she told Fin to take the handcuffs off of me, and he did, and...And then I wrapped my arms around her and...And then you walked into the room, and told...told me that you loved me...and yeah." I say. Liv wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her. She whispers in my ear...

"You know what this means right?"

"Yes...I...I know what this means." I say. Liv is going to discipline me when we get home from work later. Roughly a month after we started dating, I told her that I needed to be disciplined after I did something wrong. She told me that she used to discipline Alex after she did something wrong. After my gambling addiction came to light, Liv spanked me, and spanked me, and spanked me. She stopped after I yelled out our safe word…dragon.

"I love you Amanda." Liv says.

"I…I know. I'm sorry that I…I got mad at your earlier. I…I was scared that I was going to lose you to Mel." I mumble.

"You're never going to lose me baby. You're stuck with me for life." Liv says.

"I love you." I mumble.

"I love you too baby." Liv says. She lets go of me and I let go of her.

"Amanda honey. Did you eat breakfast before you came down here to yell at me?" Mel asks me. I shake my head no.

"Shit…I completely forgot about you being hypoglycemic. I'm going to go grab you something to eat from our apartment. I'll be right back." Liv says. She gives me a kiss on the forehead and exits the apartment.

"I don't feel good Mel." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:20 AM**

Mel and I are sitting out on the floor in the hallway. We're a few feet away from the apartment. I'm shaking and my hands are sweaty. Liv drops to her knees in front of me. I smile at her.

"I brought you some toast with jelly on it, and a cup of apple juice." Liv says.

"You're…you're going to have to feed me." I mumble.

"Ok." Liv says. Liv tears off a piece of the toast, and I open my mouth and she puts the piece of toast into my mouth and I chew the bite of toast and then swallow it.

**A Few Minutes Later…7:45 AM**

"I…I feel better now." I say.

"Good." Liv says as she gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I'm going to go talk to my team. I'll call you guys when I'm done with the autopsy…ok?" Mel asks Liv and I.

"Ok. Is Munch's nose broken?" I ask Mel.

"No." Mel says. She stands up and walks back to the apartment.

"Can I have my ring back?" I ask Liv.

"Yes." Liv says. She takes the ring out of her jacket pocket and puts it onto my ring finger.

**A Few Minutes Later…8:10 AM**

After Liv and I put our jackets onto the back of our chairs, we walk over to Fin and Munch.

"Hey guys. What did the neighbors have to say?" I ask Fin and Munch.

"The neighbors to the right of her are deaf, so they obviously didn't hear anything. The neighbors to the left of her heard arguing around 4:00 this morning. The neighbors across from her saw a man exit her apartment around 5:00 this morning. They said that he was wearing a blue pair of sweat pants and a green jacket. They didn't get a good look at his face. Munch and I got the security tapes from the owner of the building. We're going to take a look at them. Do you guys want to watch them with us?" Fin asks Liv and I.

"Sure." Liv says.

"What did you guys get from the crime scene?" Captain asks Munch, Fin, Liv and I.

"Not much." I mumble.

"What do you mean not much?" Captain asks me.

"Ah…this morning was a bit hectic." I say.

"What happened?" Captain asks me.

"I accused Liv of still having feelings for Mel, and then I went down to our victim's apartment to confront Mel, and one thing lead to another, and I ended up punching Munch. Liv and I settled our differences, and we're ok now." I say.

"I would suspend you; but we need all the help we can get on this case. Please don't let it happen again. If it does happen again, I'm going to suspend you…ok?" Captain asks me.

"Ok." I say.

"Get back to work, and don't forget to keep me updated on the case, ok?" Captain asks everyone.

"Ok." We say in unison. Captain walks into his office and shuts the door.

"Why did you tell Captain about what happened earlier?" Liv asks me.

"He's our Captain. We tell him everything." I say.

"You've got a point." Liv says.

**A Couple of Hours Later…10:25 AM**

"Hey Mel. What's up?" I ask Melinda.

"I just got done with the autopsy. Here is my report." Mel says as she hands me a file.

"Thanks." I say. I open the file and start reading some of the papers that are in the file.

"Our victims name is Christina Anderson. She's 37 years old. She was raped both anally and vaginally. The Perp left DNA inside our victim. My techs are running his DNA. I'll let you know when I get the results, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok. Thanks Mel." I say.

"You're welcome." Mel says. She turns around and walks away.

"Did Mel find anything?" Liv asks as she sits down in the chair that's next to my desk.

"Our victims name is Christina Anderson. She's 37 years old. She was raped both anally and vaginally. The Perp left DNA inside our victim. Mel's techs are running his DNA. She'll let us know when she gets the results." I say.

"Ok. Can you look up her next of kin please?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Thanks baby. I'm going to go tell Captain what you just told me. I'll be back in a few minutes." Liv says. She stands up and walks to Captain's office.

Fin, Munch, Liv and I spent two hours watching security tapes. Our Perp left the apartment at 5:07 this morning. His face was covered by a mask, so basically, we have nothing. I hope our Perp's DNA is in the system. A few minutes later…

"I found our victims next of kin." I say to Liv.

"Who is it?" Liv asks me.

"It's her Mother and Father. Their names are Alex and Barbara Anderson. They live at 4314 Anderson Street, in Hartford Connecticut." I say.

"I'll let Captain know that we're heading down to Hartford. I'll be back in a few minutes." Liv says. 1PP made a new rule a few months ago. If a Victim's family lives within a 200 mile radius of New York City, we have to notify them in person.

"Ok. I'm going to go warm up the car. See you in a few." I say.

**A Little Over Two Hours Later…1:15 PM**

Liv and I grabbed a bite to eat on our way out of town. We are now in Hartford. We're looking for the house.

"Is that it?" I ask Liv.

"Ah…I think so." Liv says. I park the car in front of the house, and Liv and I get out of the car and walk up to the front door. Liv knocks on the door. A few seconds later, the door opens.

"Yes…how may I help you?" An elderly lady asks Liv and I.

"Are you Mrs. Anderson?" Liv asks the lady.

"Yes." Mrs. Anderson.

"Hi Mrs. Anderson. My name is Detective Benson, and this is my partner Detective Rollins. We're from Manhattan SVU. May we come in?" Liv asks the lady.

"Yes…please come in." Mrs. Anderson says. Liv and I walk into the house and Mrs. Anderson shuts the door and walks into the living room.

"Please have a seat." Mrs. Anderson says as she points to the couch.

"Is your husband home ma'am?" I ask Mrs. Anderson.

"My husband passed away a couple of weeks ago. Why are you guys here?" Mrs. Anderson says. _Poor lady. Her husband died a couple of weeks ago, and now her daughter is dead. I hate this part of the job. _

"I'm sorry ma'am. Your daughter was found dead this morning." Liv says as she places a comforting hand on Mrs. Anderson's knee.

"Oh god no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." Mrs. Anderson mumbles. She has tears pouring down her face.

"Why! God why! Why would you do this to me! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" Mrs. Anderson yells.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Liv says.

"Get out please…just…just get out. I…I want to be alone right now. Please." Mrs. Anderson says.

"I'm going to leave my card here. I want you to call me if you need someone to talk too…ok?" Liv asks Mrs. Anderson.

"O…ok. I'm…I'm sorry I'm kicking you out of my house. I…I just need to…to be alone right now." Mrs. Anderson says.

"I understand ma'am. I'm sorry for your loss. If you need anything, and I mean anything, call me…ok?" Liv asks Mrs. Anderson.

"Ok. Thank you ma'am." Mrs. Anderson says. Liv and I exit the house and make our way to the squad car. We climb into the car, and after the both of us buckle our seatbelts, I start the car, throw it into drive, and pull out onto the street. _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Is that my phone? Or yours?" I ask Liv.

"Yours." Liv says.

"Can you grab it for me please?" I ask Liv. Liv takes my phone out of the holder on my belt, slides the slider to right, and puts the phone to her ear.

"Benson." Liv says.

"Ok…good…good…ok…ok…Amanda and I will be back in a couple of hours…ok…thanks…bye Munch." Liv says as she hangs up the phone and puts it in the cup holder.

"What did Munch want?" I ask Liv.

"Warner's techs finished running the DNA through the system a few minutes ago. The DNA belongs to a man by the name of Alexander Brown. He lives in Queens. Fin and Munch are going to go pick him up." Liv says.

**A Couple of Hours Later…3:30 PM**

"Hey Captain. Have Fin and Munch talked to our suspect yet?" I ask Captain.

"Yes. They just got done interviewing him. He confessed to raping and murdering Christina." Captain says.

"Did he say why he did it?" I ask Captain.

"He caught her cheating on him this morning at roughly 4:15 AM." Captain says.

"Ok. I wish all of our cases were this easy." I mumble.

"What was that?" Captain asks me.

"Ah…nothing." I say.

"You and Liv can go home after your done filling out your reports. Oh, and I will split you two up the next time you bring your personal business into work…got it?" Captain says sternly.

"Got it Captain." I say. I leave Captain's office and head to my desk. I sit down, turn on my computer, and once the computer finishes booting, I open up a word processing program and start typing up my report.

**A Little over an Hour Later…4:45 PM**

"Are you almost done baby?" Liv asks me.

"Yes. All's I have to do is print it out, sign it, and hand it to the boss man." I say.

"Are you hungry?" Liv asks me.

"A little bit." I say.

"Do you want to grab a bite to eat before we go home? Or do you want to go home, order some food, and watch a couple of movies?" Liv asks me.

"Ordering food and watching movies sounds good to me." I say.

"Ok." Liv says.

**A Few Minutes Later…5:35 PM**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"I got it!" I yell.

"Ok!" Liv yells from the bedroom. I walk over to the front door and open it.

"Hello ma'am. How are you doing tonight?" The pizza delivery boy asks me.

"I'm doing good. How are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm doing good. Here is your order ma'am." He says as she hands me a large box with our pizza in it, a small box with our wings in it, and a bag with breadsticks in it.

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?" I ask him.

"37.50." He says. I hand him 45 dollars.

"Keep the change." I say.

"Thanks ma'am." He says.

"You're welcome." I say. The pizza delivery boy walks away, and I shut the apartment door and start walking towards the kitchen.

"Dinner's here." I yell.

"I'll be out in a couple of minutes!" Liv yells back. A few minutes later, Liv walks into the living room. After setting plates, beer, and napkins onto the coffee table, she walks over to our bookcase that has all of our DVD's on it.

"What do you want to watch?" Liv asks me.

"Can we watch Fast 5?" I ask Liv.

"Sure. Can we watch Love and Basketball afterwards?" Liv asks me.

"Sure." I say.

**Four Hours Later…9:40 PM**

Liv and I finished off the food 30 minutes into the first movie. The beer was finished off by the end of the first movie.

"It's time for my punishment now isn't it?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes. I get off of the couch and make my way into our bedroom. After taking my gun, cuffs, badge, and cell phone off of my belt, I put my gun into the nightstand on my side of the bed, set the other items on top of the nightstand, and start taking off my clothes. A few seconds later, I am done taking off my clothes, and after throwing them into the clothes hamper in the bathroom, I exit the bathroom, walk over to the bed, climb onto the bed, and lay face down in the middle of it. A couple of minutes later, I hear the bedroom door open.

"How many swats do you think you deserve?" Liv asks me.

"20 ma'am." I say. Liv likes it when I call her ma'am when she's disciplining me.

"Do you want me to use my belt? Or my hand?" Liv asks me.

"Belt ma'am." I say.

"Ok." Liv says. A few seconds later, the first blow lands straight on my left butt cheek and I let out a groan.

"One." I say. _That first blow hurt like a bitch. _Liv hits me again, this time on my right butt cheek.

"Two." I say. 18 blows later…

"I'm done now baby." Liv says. I have tears pouring down my face.

"O…ok." I mumble.

"I'm sorry I have to discipline you tonight. What you did earlier was wrong, and your actions embarrassed the hell out of me." Liv says.

"I…I know baby. I know. Are…are you still mad at me?" I ask Liv.

"I was never mad at you baby. I was embarrassed. You stomped out of our apartment before I could tell you that I no longer loved Mel and that you were the only one I need in my life to make me happy." Liv says.

"Why…why didn't you try to deny it earlier?" I ask Liv.

"I was trying to; but you kept interrupting me." Liv says.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you want me to ask Mel to be my maid of honor?" I ask Liv.

"Truthfully, I don't know. Mel's one of my best friends, and I would love to have her in our wedding." Liv says.

"Are you serious?" I ask Liv.

"Yes. Are you mad at me?" Liv asks me.

"Kind of." I say.

"Why are you mad at me?" Liv asks me.

"I don't know, I just am." I mumble.

"I'm going to get some Vick's Vapor Rub. I'll be right back." Liv says.

"Ok." I mumble.

**A Few Minutes Later…9:46 PM**

Liv just got done rubbing Vick's Vapor Rub onto the small welts on my butt, and after taking off her gloves, she gets off of the bed and walks into the bathroom. Liv walks out of the bathroom a couple of minutes later, and sits down on the bed.

"Are you tired?" Liv asks me.

"I'm tired and horny." I say.

"You're always horny." Liv says.

"I know." I say.

"I'm not in the mood tonight baby." Liv says.

"Ok." I mumble.

"Sorry." Liv says.

"It's ok. Love you." I mumble.

"I love you too." Liv says.

**A.N. That was a pretty intense chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N. This story is going to take a weird turn. Bear with me.**

**The Next Day…6:15 AM**

I awaken to the feeling of Liv rubbing my left breast. After blinking my eyes a couple of times, I mumble…

"Jesus Christ Liv."

"Good morning baby." Liv mumbles. I try to sit up; but my wrists are handcuffed to the head of the bed.

"This isn't fair Livie. I want to touch you." I say.

"You can touch me after I'm done fucking you." Liv mumbles into my ear.

"Are…are you wearing our…our toy?" I mumble.

"MmmHmm." Liv mumbles.

"I'm…I'm not wet." I say.

"I'm going to use lube baby." Liv says. She opens the bottom drawer of my nightstand, grabs the lube, opens it, and squirts some on our toy. After completely covering the toy in lube, she throws the lube onto the floor, and sticks the head of the dildo into my opening.

"Ohhh Liv." I mumble. Liv slides the rest of the way into me and the both of us moan.

"Let…fuck…let me know when you're ready." Liv says. A few seconds later…

"I'm ready." I mumble. Liv slowly pulls out of me and then pushes into me again and the both of us moan.

"Faster." I mumble. Liv starts a quick pace. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, Liv pulls out of me, and rolls off of me.

"Fuck Liv. Where did that come from?" I ask Liv.

"I had a dream about you last night. In my dream, you were handcuffed to the bed and we were going at it like a couple of sex crazed teenagers." Liv says.

"I dreamt about baking a cake." I say. Liv starts laughing.

"We should probably get up and shower. We have to be at work in a few minutes." I say.

"I should probably take the handcuffs off of you." Liv says.

"Good idea." I say. After Liv takes the handcuffs off of me, she sets the handcuffs down on my nightstand, kisses me, and gets out of bed. I get out of bed and the both of us make our way to the bathroom.

**A Few Minutes Later…6:50 AM**

Liv and I walk hand in hand into Eggs In The Nest.

"Hello Detectives." The diner's owner, Mrs. Brown says.

"Hello Mrs. Brown. Long time no see." Liv says.

"How are you two doing?" Mrs. Brown asks Liv and I.

"We're doing well. How are you doing?" I ask Mrs. Brown.

"I'm doing well. Please take a seat wherever you like. I'll be with you in a few seconds." Mrs. Brown says. Liv and I sit down at a table a few feet away from the door. We're both facing the door. Mrs. Brown walks up to our table and sets a glass of water and a cup of coffee down in front of the both of us.

"Thanks Mrs. Brown." Liv and I say in unison.

"You're welcome. Do you guys want your usual?" Mrs. Brown asks the both of us.

"Yes please." I say.

"Yeah, what she said." Liv says.

"Alright. I'll be back in a few minutes with your food." Mrs. Brown says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Mrs. Brown says.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I set my fork down, take my phone out of the holder on my belt, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Rollins." I say.

"Hey Amanda, it's Cragen. We've caught a case. Victims name is Andrea Nicholson. She was found raped and murdered in an alleyway behind Victoria's Bar and Grill. I want you and Liv to head down to the crime scene. Fin and Munch are on their way there." Cragen says.

"Ok. Thanks Cap. Bye." I say.

"Bye." Cragen says.

"Did we catch a case?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes.

"Our victim was found raped and murdered behind Victoria's Bar and Grill. Cragen wants us to head down to the crime scene." I say.

"Victoria's Bar and Grill? That's only a couple of blocks away from here." Liv says.

"I'll go pay the bill." Liv says.

"I'm going to go wait for you outside." I say.

"Ok." Liv says.

"What do we got Mel?" Liv asks Mel. She kneels next to the body and lets out a groan.

"You ok Liv?" Mel asks Liv.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just…just nauseous." Liv says.

"Do you need to throw up baby?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes. I help Liv stand up. I wrap my arm around her waist and help her walk to the nearest dumpster. Liv bends over at the waist and starts throwing up. I hold her hair back with my right hand, and start rubbing her back with my left hand.

"Livie, its Mel. Are you feeling dizzy?" Mel asks Liv.

"Ah hah." Liv mumbles.

"Amanda, can you check to see if she's warm for me please?" Mel asks me. I place my left hand on her forehead and frown.

"She's burning up." I say.

"Fin, Munch, can you call your captain and tell him that Liv is sick, and that Amanda, Liv, and I are going to go back to Amanda and Liv's place?" Mel asks Fin.

"I'll call him now." Fin says.

"I'm…I'm ok Mel." Liv mumbles.

"You're sick Liv. How about you come down to the morgue and let me take care of you? That way, you'll still be at the station, and Amanda won't have to miss any work to take care of you." Mel says.

"O…ok." Liv mumbles.

**Liv's P.O.V.**

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I mumble. Mel just stuck a needle into the back of my hand.

"Sorry Liv." Mel says. After Mel connects the tube for the IV to the needle, she tapes the needle onto my hand, kisses me on the forehead, and hangs the IV bag on a portable IV stand.

"I'm going to give you some Ibuprofen now, ok?" Mel asks me.

"Ok." I mumble.

**Regular P.O.V.**

"I'm really worried about Liv. I've never seen her sick before." I say.

"I'm sure she's fine Amanda. Liv's been sick a few times over the last 13 years. Hey Munch…remember that one time where Liv was sick, and some crazy guy tried to frame her for murder?" Fin asks Munch.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Liv was sick, and some guy tried to frame her for murder?" I ask Fin.

"Yeah. It was pretty crazy. This guy tried to frame Liv for the murder of a biker gang member who had raped the guy when the both of them were in prison. I don't exactly remember how the guy framed Liv for murder; but he did. We caught the guy, and he's in prison now." Fin says.

"I wonder why Liv never told me about that." I say to myself.

"Munch and I are going to start watching the video that Munch got from the bar and grill. Do you want to join us?" Fin asks me.

"Sure." I say.

"Hey Cap. Come take a look at what Munch, Fin, and I found." I say. Captain stands up, and walks over to me. I lead him to our big monitor and he takes a seat at the table.

"What did you guys find?" Captain asks Fin, Munch, and I.

"We found…this." I say as I press play. The video starts playing. It shows our victim and an African American man exit the bar and grill at 1:15 this morning. They argue, he hits her several times, he drags her behind a dumpster, rapes her, stabs her, and leaves her body for dead.

"Good work guys. Fin, Munch, head down to the bar and talk to the owner of the bar. Amanda, go down to the morgue and see if Melinda is done with the autopsy. Oh, and check on Liv. Thanks." Captain says.

"Hey Mel. Are you almost done with the autopsy?" I ask Mel.

"I'll be done in a few minutes." Mel says.

"Ok." I say. I walk into Mel's office and over to Liv.

"Liv baby, it's Amanda. How are you feeling?" I ask Liv.

"Achy." Liv mumbles.

"Did Mel give you something for the pain and the fever?" I ask Liv. Liv shakes her head yes.

"How long ago did she give you the medicine?" I ask Liv.

"I don't know." Liv mumbles.

"I'm going to go ask Mel if you can have some more medicine…ok." I ask Liv.

"Ok." Liv mumbles.

"Tell Liv that I'll give her some more ibuprofen in an hour. I don't want to give her too much too soon." Mel says.

"Ok. Thanks Mel…for taking care of Liv." I say.

"You're welcome. Now go back to Liv…you're distracting me." Mel says jokingly.

"Let me know when you finish the autopsy." I say.

"I will." Mel says.

"Mandie." Liv mumbles.

"Yeah baby." I say.

"Do you want kids?" Liv asks me.

"What?" I ask Liv.

"Kids. Do you want them?" Liv asks me.

"I…I don't know Liv. I've never thought of myself as a parent." I say. Liv rolls onto her right side.

"Liv…I'm sorry. I know you want kids; but I…I don't. I'm sorry. Liv…please look at me baby. Please." I say.

"I'm not getting any younger Mandie." Liv says.

"I know you're not baby." I say. _Shit. Damn it Amanda. Think before you speak._

"What's that supposed to mean?" Liv asks me.

"I'm sorry Liv. I didn't…I don't know why I said that. Can…can I think about it? Please?" I ask Liv.

"What is there to think about? Either you want kids, or you don't." Liv says.

"I…I don't know if I want kids…I haven't thought about it much. I…fuck Liv. I don't want to argue right now. I'll be upstairs." I say as I turn around and start walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Mandie. I know now isn't the time to talk about whether or not you want kids. I'm sorry I brought it up. We can talk about it later…or not. Whatever." Liv says.

"Livie…I'm sorry. I…I just need time to think about it…ok?" I ask Liv.

"Ok." Liv mumbles.

"I'm sorry." I mumble. I turn back around and walk over to the couch that Liv is lying on. I drop to my knees next to it and start rubbing Liv's back.

"I'm sorry Livie." I say.

"I…I know. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Liv mumbles.

"Don't be. I…I just need some time to think about whether or not I want kids…ok?" I ask Livie.

"Ok." Liv mumbles.

"Livie." I say.

"Don't." Liv mumbles.

"I'm sorry." I say. I stand up, turn around, and walk out of Mel's office.

"Hey Amanda, I'm done with the autopsy. I'll be done with my report in a couple of minutes." Mel says.

"Can you bring it to me when you're done?" I ask Mel.

"Sure…where are you going?" Mel asks me.

"Upstairs." I mumble.

"What's wrong?" Mel asks me.

"Nothing." I say.

"Amanda." Mel says.

"Liv's mad at me." I say.

"Why?" Mel asks me.

"She asked me if I wanted kids, and I said no…and then I said that I would think about it…fuck. I…I don't know Mel. I like kids; but I don't know if I want to have one of my own…does that make any sense?" I ask Mel.

"It makes sense to me. I like kids a lot; but I didn't know if I wanted one until I met my wife Angela. She changed my views on life, and kids. I thank god every day for Angela." Mel says.

"I like her too. She's good people." I say.

"Yeah. Anyways, I'll bring the report up to you when I'm done with it." Mel says.

"Ok, thanks." I say.

"You're welcome." Mel says.

"What's got you so down?" Fin asks me.

"Liv's mad at me." I mumble.

"Why?" Fin asks me.

"I don't want to talk about it." I say.

"Ok. I respect that. Munch and I talked to the owner of the bar and grill. He saw our victim leave the bar with an African American man by the name of DeAngelo Johnson. He also said that he saw them arguing a few minutes before they left the bar together." Fin says.

"Do you need me to look up his address?" I ask Fin.

"Yeah. I'm going to go tell Captain that we found our guy." Fin says.

"Ok." I mumble. Fin walks away.

"DeAngelo Johnson. This is the NYPD. Open up!" I yell. _Bang! Bang! Bang! _A bullet rips through the door and hits me in my left elbow. I collapse to the ground and grasp my injured elbow. I hear a door being knocked down, and a few seconds later, I hear a couple of flash bangs going off. Fin drops to a knee next to me, takes off his blazer, and says…

"Move your hand." I move my hand and Fin wraps his blazer around my elbow.

"Someone call a bus!" Fin yells.

"DeAngelo Johnson shot himself in the chest. He's still alive. A bus will be here in a few minutes. The SWAT unit called for two of them." Munch says.

**Liv's P.O.V.**

"Liv…Liv…are…are you awake Liv?" Mel says.

"Mmmhmm." I mumble.

"Amanda…Amanda's hurt Liv. She…she was shot. They're…" Before Mel can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Oh my god…what the fuck happened? Is she ok? Where was she shot? What happened? Please tell me she's ok. Is…oh god. My…my baby is hurt. Oh god." I mumble. I get off of the couch, and slowly make my way over to Mel. My head still hurts and I feel weak.

"She's…she's ok. She…she was shot in the elbow. They took her to Bellevue. Put this on…I'm taking you to the hospital." Mel says as she hands me a mask. I put it on, and Mel and I exit the morgue and make our way to the elevator.

**Regular P.O.V. **

I slowly open my eyes, wipe the sleep out of them with my right hand, and start looking around. _I'm in the hospital. What am I doing in the hospital? _My eyes fall on Liv. She's talking to a doctor.

"Livie." I say. Liv turns around and walks over to the bed.

"Hey baby, how're you feeling?" Liv asks me.

"My…my left elbow hurts. What…what happened?" I ask Liv.

"You, Munch, and Fin went to arrest DeAngelo Johnson, and…and he…he shot through the door and the bullet…the bullet entered your left elbow and…and lodged itself in there. You're ok though. The Doctors removed the bullet and some minor bone fragments. They…they said that you should be fine in two to three months." Liv says.

"I…I remember being shot; but I…I don't remember anything after that." I say.

"You passed out on your way to the hospital." The Doc says.

"When can I go home?" I ask the Doctor.

"You can go home in a few hours." The Doctor says.

"O…ok. I'm…I'm nauseous Liv. I…I need something to eat." I say to Liv.

"Shit baby. I was so worried about you, that I forgot to tell the Doc that you are hypoglycemic. Doc…can…can Amanda have something to eat? She's hypoglycemic and her blood sugar is low right now." Liv says.

"I'll tell one of the nurses to get some food for her. I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." The Doctor says.

"Ok. Thanks Doc." I say.

"You're welcome Detective Rollins." She says.

"Do you need any help eating?" Liv asks me. I shake my head no.

"Ok. Let me know if you need any help. I'm going to go tell Captain that you're ok. I'll be back in a few minutes." Liv says.

"Are Fin and Munch here?" I ask Liv.

"No. They told me to tell you that they would be by to check on you later." Liv says.

"Ok. Love you." I say.

"Love you too. I'll be back in a few minutes." Liv says.

"Ok." I say.

"I'm really tired Liv." I mumble.

"Are you in any pain?" Liv asks me. I shake my head yes.

"I'm going to go get your pain meds. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Liv says.

"Good night Liv. Love you." I mumble.

"I love you too baby. Good night." Liv mumbles. After giving Liv a kiss on the lips, I close my eyes, and drift to sleep.

**A.N. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks for reading and reviewing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A Couple Of Hours Later...10:08 PM**

I awaken to the sound of ringing. After wiping the sleep out of my eyes with my right hand, I sit up, reach over to the nightstand, pick up Liv's phone, slide the slider to the right, and put the phone to my ear.

"Hello." I mumble.

"Amanda, it's Fin. Can I talk to Liv please?" Fin asks me.

"Um yeah." I mumble. After waking Liv up, I hand her the phone.

"Who is it?" Liv asks me.

"Fin." I say.

**Liv's P.O.V. **

"Hey Fin. What's up?" I ask Fin.

"Hey...hey Liv. I...fuck Liv. I'm sorry baby girl. Your...your brother was found dead this morning in his jail cell. They..." Before Fin can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Oh...oh my god." I say. I close my eyes and bite down on my ring finger. _Not going to cry. Not going to cry. Not going to cry. Not going to cry. Not going to cry. _

"I'm sorry Liv. So sorry." Fin says.

"How...how did he die?" I ask Fin.

"He...he was stabbed 21 times." Fin says.

"Oh god." I mumble. Tears start pouring down my face.

"Livie baby. What's wrong?" Amanda asks. She starts rubbing my back.

"Simon...Simon's dead." I mumble.

"Oh god. I'm...I'm so sorry baby." Amanda says as she gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks...thanks for calling me Fin. I'll...I'll see you at work tomorrow." I mumble.

"Captain...Captain gave you the next couple of weeks off...remember?" Fin asks me.

"Oh...yeah...I...I forgot. I'll talk to you later Fin." I mumble as I hang up the phone and set it down on Amanda's nightstand. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom. I slam the door, ball my left hand into a fist, and punch the mirror as hard as I can. The glass shatters and broken pieces of glass lodge themselves into my left hand.

"Ahhhhh fuck. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Fuck!" I yell. I sit down on the toilet, grab a hand towel, and wrap it around my injured hand. _Stupid Liv. So stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I...Simon...Simon's dead. Dead. I...dead. He's dead. Dead. _The bathroom door opens.

"Livie...baby...I...I'm sorry your brother died. I..." Before Amanda can finish her sentence, I interrupt her.

"Get out!" I yell.

"O...ok. I'll be asleep on the couch if you need me." Amanda says.

"Get out!" I yell again. Amanda exits the bathroom. _Why...why would someone kill Simon? He...he never did anything to hurt anyone. I...I don't understand. Maybe..maybe he looked at his cell mate the wrong way. Or...or maybe he...he got into a fight with his cell mate. I...fuck! I'm sorry Simon. So sorry. I'm sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. _

**A.N. The next chapter will also be pretty intense. **


	9. Chapter 9

I need some help please. I'm stuck and I need ideas. Thanks.


End file.
